La batalla acabó
by Marauders G.W
Summary: Los últimos segundos de libertad, confesiones de un chico encerrado en su destino...


**Hola nuevamente, ahora les dejo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió hace unos días y me quede escribiendo hasta las 4 de la mañana.**

**Advertencia: si su imaginación vislumbra algo como un Drarry, es solo su imaginación xq odio la pareja, Harry es hetero y esta con Ginny, y Draco es hetero y esta conmigo, fin de la historia… XD**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de la diosa creadora. (lo cual no evita que Tom y Dan sean míos). **

_La batalla acabó –_Murmuraba un chico silenciosamente escondido en el baño junto con Mirtle la llorona.

_La limpieza del castillo ya debe haber comenzado, y no queda mucho para que me encuentren, debo salir del escondite, debo ver si mis padres están bien, aunque sea una ultima vez antes de que nos manden a azkaban, de donde no saldremos nunca mas._

_Quizás tuve forma de elección, quizás debí haber pensado por mi mismo y omitir la ideología Malfoy, quizás pude haber tenido amigos de verdad, conocer a alguien a quien realmente me quiera por lo que era, no por lo que tenía. Quizás podría haber sido salvado, quizás debería haber buscado la salvación, se había convertido en un asesino, perdido todo, era culpable de muchas cosas, entre otras de la muerte de Goyle._

_No opondré resistencia, me merezco todo lo que me paso por un falso orgullo, posición social, etnia, que ahora no sirve de nada, realmente solo destruí mi vida y acepto con creces lo que me sucedió._

Se levanto de su escondite, ya ni siquiera Mirtle se le acercaba. Miró por ultima vez aquel baño, mirando directamente al lugar donde se encontraba la cámara secreta.-_ya no me enorgullezco de haber sido como tu Salazar- _las piernas dejaron de temblarle y caminó lentamente por el segundo piso, mirando hacia cada lugar recordándolo para siempre, desde los cambios producidos por la guerra y la imagen de la remodelación que pasaba por su cabeza.

Camino sin parar sin rumbo fijo, mientras pasaba por el lado de cientos de personas, las cuales lo miraban ceñudamente, algunos vociferando en su contra, y más de uno intentando hechizarlo.

_Me lo merezco, acepto mi culpa, quizás esto sea necesario para la expiación, eso espero..._

Siguió su camino por el castillo, recordando cada cosa que había hecho en su vida, las cuales no le alegraban, jamás fue algo muy positivo. Sus pies se movían solos, casi de memoria hasta sin darse cuenta encontrar la meta. Se encontraba frente a la gárgola de la oficina del director. Vociferó fuertemente _"Albus" _y la gárgola se hizo a un lado, por alguna razón debía estar ahí.

Subió por la escalera en forma de caracol para encontrarse en frente del despacho, se encontraban dos directores en los retratos, los demás debían haber estado celebrando.

En el primer retrato se encontraba un Snape dormido, quizás alzando el viaje hacia el otro mundo y en el otro Albus Dumbledore que lo miraba fijamente a los hombros con una sonrisa.

-Al fin lo entiendes no es así Draco…

-Completamente

-Eso es lo bueno

-Perdóneme

-No es cosa de perdonar, algún día podrás entenderlo

-Aun así, esta muerto por mi culpa

-No es así, aquí no hay culpas… quizás tu mayor error fue no haber confiado cuando te ofrecimos salvación.

-Es cierto…

-Lo bueno es que lo aceptas, y muestras arrepentimiento, que realmente es lo mas difícil sinceramente hablando.

-Muchas gracias –dicho esto el chico hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y salió del despacho.

_Llego el momento, debo ir a afrontar mis culpas_

Bajo la escalera en forma de caracol, recorrió escaleras y pasillos completamente destruidos, mirando el asolador paisaje, teñido completamente de muerte y glorias, que al fin y al cabo, no significan nada.

Se encontró frente a las cerradas puertas del gran comedor, había solo una opción.

_Abrí la puerta del gran comedor, y vislumbre como todos voltearon la cabeza para mirarme, era completamente entendible lo que sentían, miré hacia todos lados hasta focalizar la vista en un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes que lo miraba sosteniéndome la mirada, caminé sin decir palabra, hasta el fondo del gran comedor, donde se encontraban los caídos de guerra, miré los rostros, hasta llegar al de mi prima._

_-_Si todo hubiese sido un poco distinto… prima – Saco si varita y conjugó una flor que cambiaba de color – Digna de ti.

_Me alejé del cadáver de Tonks y miré rápidamente a su esposo situado a su lado mientras que la voz de Voldemort aun resonaba en mi cabeza "¿Acaso Draco cuidará a los cachorritos?"_

_Seguí mi paso sin mirar atrás, en dirección al actual ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt hasta quedar frente a frente a el._

-Acepto haber sido un mortifago, haber presenciado torturas a hijos Muggle, sobretodo la ocurrida contra Hermione Granger, Acepto mi culpabilidad en la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, Acepto haber sido testigo presencial de la muerte de la profesora Burbage. Y así mismo acepto todos los cargos que me sean impuestos.

_Ni yo mismo comprendí en que momento mi voz salió tan fuerte y clara, siendo que realmente sentía como si se fuera a desmayar. _

_-_Confesión aceptada –_Dicho esto se movilizaron dos aurores que se encontraban al lado del ministro y lanzaron un hechizo para unir mis manos y pies, dejándome sentado al lado de mi madre y padre que se encontraban ahí mismo._

_Sin mirar nada más que mis nudillos comencé a escuchar los murmullos de la gente, por sobretodo a los Weasley. Si salía vivo, debería pedirles disculpas y darles las gracias a ellos por salvarle vida, por sobretodo a Ron y sus dos amigos._

-Hijo, porque te entregaste, podrías haber huido o haber acortado tu pena sin admitir eso – _Escuché decir a mi padre._

_-_Porque no me enorgullezco de lo que hice, por primera vez daré la cara, cosa que realmente no aprendí de ti.

-No le hables así a tu padre

-Jamás faltaría el respeto, solo me resta ahora decir la verdad por vez primera, ahora silencio.

_Dije esto fuertemente, quizás más de lo que debería ya q muchos aurores voltearon la cabeza para mirarme, todos miraban con una sonrisa de medio lado a modo de humillación hacia nosotros, ¿Así se sentía no Granger?_

_A las dos horas de estar ahí sentados se sintió un frío inmenso, lo cual solo podría significar una cosa… Dementores. Nos hicieron ponernos de pié caminar con la cabeza gacha para demostrar la vergüenza, yo en cambio la alcé y mire fijamente a los Weasley, algún día vendría mi redención._

_Nos arrebataron a todos las varitas y nos movilizaron a azkaban por medio de aparición conjunta, cada uno con un Auror. Azkaban era mucho peor de lo que contaban, estos serían largos años._

_No sabría decir si pasaron días, meses o años, quizá solo minutos, pero sentí como mi vida fue destruida, noté lo que nunca antes había tomado en cuenta, no era nada, no era nadie, solo un apellido lo respaldaba, apellido que ahora lo convertía en un reo._

_Realmente el paso del tiempo aquí era extraño, solo se que mis costillas comenzaron a aflorar rápidamente, la comida no la necesitaba, solo lo mantenía la idea de salir algún día._

Lo que para Draco habían parecido una eternidad, no eran mas que dos meses en el cual se preparaba un juicio (al fin las cosas funcionaban en el mundo mágico)

_Un día llegaron a la puerta de mi celda dos aurores, me ayudaron a ponerme en pié y salir de ahí, era el momento de ser juzgado y saber cuantos años me serían necesarios para volver a ver la luz del sol._

_Me encontraba sentado en el taburete del imputado junto con mi padre y mi madre en la sala de juicios del departamento de misterios, las puertas estaban abarrotadas de Dementores y en la sala había por lo menos quince aurores. Al mirar hacia cualquier lugar se encontraban personas conocidas, hasta que focalizó su mirada en un trío que se encontraba sentado en el lugar de los testigos._

_-Debí habérmelo imaginado –murmuro el chico para sus adentros al mirar a Weasley, Granger y Potter._

_-_Damos comienzo al juicio de Draco, Narcissa y LuciusMalfoy, los cuales están acusados de pertenecer al grupo terrorista autodenominado Mortifagos, practicar maleficios imperdonables y ser fieles seguidores del mago tenebroso Tom Marvolo Riddle, ¿aceptan los cargos?_ - dijo el ministro_

_Mi padre estaba a punto de replicar cuando yo alcé la voz:_

_-_Culpables de todo aquello y más.

-Son acusados de tortura, asesinato y movimientos antimuggle.

-Mi hijo jamás asesinó –Dijo mi madre con los ojos llorosos.

-Pero estuve presente, lo cual me hace completamente responsable como cómplice.- dije cortando a mi mamá.

-Exacto – dijo el ministro sorprendido de cómo el chico como nunca asumía todos sus errores.

-Lucius Malfoy es acusado de atentar contra la vida de Ginevra Molly Weasley en el incidente de la cámara secreta ocurrido hace seis años.

-No hay pruebas –dijo fríamente el hombre mientras le sudaban las manos.

-Es cierto, yo estuve presente cuando puso el diario del señor tenebroso en el bolso de la chica Weasley.

-¡Draco!

-No mamá, no callaré mas, es hora de decir la verdad. –dijo mirando a Harry a los ojos.

En el lugar perteneciente a los testigos Harry le sostuvo la mirada y sintió la necesidad de atestiguar lo que sabía, realmente Draco estaba mostrando redención.

-Estas ya son pruebas más que suficientes, solo queda esperar el veredicto del jurado.– con esto se movió el ministro para dirigirse a los procesadores de la condena.

_De un segundo a otro se vio un estrepitoso movimiento en el taburete de los testigos, Harry se había levantado rápidamente para tomar por el brazo al ministro y decirle unas silenciosas palabras, lo mas probable era que buscaría la manera de aumentar mi condena, cosa totalmente entendible. El ministro caminó hacia su lugar nuevamente y alzó la voz._

_-_Se cita a Harry James Potter al estrado, quien a modo de testigo entregara información relevante para el análisis de la pena dictada hacia los Malfoy

_-_Muchas gracias por permitirme ayudar en esta investigación. Yo Harry James Potter juro solemnemente que diré la verdad y nada más que la verdad. –Dijo Potter mirando en dirección al jurado y posteriormente tomó asiento.– En este momento atestiguaré acerca de algunos hechos que podrán ayudar en el análisis de este caso –El modo de hablar de Harry en este momento era muy formal y legal, dos meses en la academia de aurores ayudan. –Lo primero que debo mencionar es con respecto al sexto años de nosotros en Hogwarts… -Con esto contó todo lo ocurrido con Snape y Dumbledore, demostrando que Draco no era directamente culpable por la muerte del director, pronto relató el como Draco se negó a reconocerlos en su mansión cuando fueron tomados prisioneros a modo de ayuda, o algo por el estilo, terminando con la manera en que Narcissa le había salvado la vida traicionando a su señor.

_Quede momentáneamente sin aire escuchando como Potter narraba cada hecho a modo de disminuir la pena. Todos abandonaron los estrados y se dirigieron a un salón aparte del departamento de Misterios para tomar una resolución._

_Después de media hora de discusiones volvieron todos a sus lugares, era hora de hacer valer la ley._

-Lucius Malfoy, ha sido condenado a 40 años en la prisión de azkaban por su re alistamiento en el grupo de mortifagos, asesinato, tortura y coimas ante la ley con el antiguo gobierno. –_se escucharon unos aplausos mientras mi madre comenzaba a sollozar. –_Narcissa Black de Malfoy, ha sido condenada a 10 años en la prisión de alta seguridad de Azkaban por pertenecer al grupo terrorista Mortifago y participar en el asesinato de Ted Tonks, sin contar todo lo referente a tortura anteriormente mencionado.

_Mi respiración se cortó, esto era inminente, mi pena, mi yugo, mi vida cambiaria en solo unos pocos segundos, mis padres se dirigirían a azkaban, y a mi me esperaba el mismo destino._

-Draco Lucio Malfoy Black se le condena a 2 años en azkaban por militar el grupo autodenominado Mortifago al mando de Tom Marvolo Riddle, pero rebajada por el hecho de no haberlo hecho bajo consentimiento propio sino por miedo. La segunda pena implica que usted debe terminar su escolaridad y entrar a la academia de aurores y servir durante 5 años al mundo mágico bajo esta función, y el 30% del oro de su cuenta será retirado de Gringotts por bonificaciones de guerra.

_Dos años, solo dos años, academia de aurores, no sonaba mal en comparación con los Dementores, un dejo de felicidad surgía en sus ojos pero enfriándose rápidamente al pensar que su padre moriría en azkaban mientras su madre pasaría diez años de reclusa. De algún modo todos nos buscamos nuestro destino._

_Los Dementores esperaban por nosotros, era hora de ir a cumplir nuestra condena._

_El tiempo pasaba lentamente, pero soportable, sabia que el volvería a ver la luz prontamente, su madre se encontraba ojerosa y delgada mientras su padre notoriamente mas delgado y sumido en si mismo, sabía que de aquí no saldría si no es en un cajón._

_El día tan esperado llegó, solo faltaban pocos minutos para que llegara el auror que lo llevaría directamente a su mansión, se acercó a mi madre quien llorosa le pedía que fuese feliz mientras mi padre me un abraso a duras penas tratando de pedirme disculpas por todo lo anteriormente ocurrido. _

_-_Draco Lucio Malfoy Black –vociferó una voz conocida, el momento había llegado.

_Me levanté rápidamente al escuchar esa voz, realmente necesitaba conversar con el_

_-_¿Si señor Potter? –_respondí con un poco de sarcasmo_

-Sal de ahí, ningún truco

-¿Tu crees que después de 2 años con los Dementores tengo tiempo para algún truco?, y porque me vienes a recoger tu, ¿acaso ya eres ministro?

-No Malfoy, acabo de egresar de la academia de aurores y me han otorgado mi primer trabajo, el cual es sacarte a ti de este lugar

-Porque lo hiciste, porque me ayudaste

-No te ayude, solo dije la verdad

_Intentaba caminar al mismo paso de Potter, pero mis piernas flaqueaban, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ponerse de pié lo cual lo hizo avanzar a duras penas hasta arremeter contra el piso._

_-_Déjame ayudarte – _me dijo Harry tomando mi mano y ayudándome a sostenerme d su hombro._

-¿Acaso fue tu idea lo de la academia de Aurores?

-Quizás. Que harás desde hoy Malfoy.

-Expiar mis pecados, pedir disculpas, aprender a vivir de nuevo

-Me alegro mucho, ahora sujétate bien…_ - Todo se movió rápidamente y en un pestañar llegué a mi mansión – _Aquí termina mi misión Malfoy

-Perdón por todo Potter

-No sirve de nada pedir disculpas, lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora, nos vemos en la academia, adiós. –_Dicho esto desapareció de mi vista dejándome completamente solo en la majestuosa mansión Malfoy._

…

-Querida Astoria, ¿tienes todo listo para el día de hoy?

-Los elfos ya terminaron con el baúl de Scorpius, amor.

-Pensar que hace unos años yo me encontraba en azkaban

-Olvida eso cariño, todo eso ya esta superado. Aunque me preocupa de sobremanera que Scorpius vaya a Hogwarts…

-Es su decisión

-Aún así, debemos respetar sus opciones

-Claro…

En ese momento una anciana camina hasta la terraza de la mansión y queda mirando fijamente a la pareja.

-Madre, tome asiento. –Me levante rápidamente para cederle el mío.

-Gracias… Siento que lo extrañare tanto…

-Pero Scorpius volverá para la navidad

-Pero jamás podremos estar todos juntos – _Mi mirada bajó notoriamente al escuchar la voz de mi madre, realmente la muerte de mi padre hace 3 años en azkaban sin la posibilidad de darle entierro destruyó a mi madre._

_Al día siguiente nos levantamos muy temprano para ir en dirección a King Cross, mi madre y Astoria estaban completamente angustiadas, pero preferí dejarlas. Caminé con mi hijo mas adelante hasta chochar con una mirada que me seguía fijamente, voltee la cabeza para encontrar me con unos ojos verdes, lo salude con un gesto de cabeza y proseguí el avance con mi hijo._

-Adiós Scorpius, disfruta tu estancia en Hogwarts.

-Adiós padre, y ¡claro que la pasaré bien!

_Dicho esto se subió al tren, ahora solo me restaba esperar la primera carta…_

…

_Al día siguiente en el desayuno llegó una hermosa lechuza color oro, era la lechuza que le había regalado a Scorpius antes de ir a la escuela la cual a través de picotazos me apuraba para que sacara la carta rápidamente, cuando logre hacerlo la desenrollé y leí:_

_Hola padre:_

_Esta carta se la escribo con una gran y enorme intención de comunicarle que he quedado en la casa de Gryffindor, rápidamente me hice muchos amigos, por sobretodo de dos chicos de mi curso que conocí en el tren. El primero se llama Albus Severus Potter (extraño nombre ¿no?) y la otra es una chica muy linda e inteligente, pero con un genio de los mil demonios. Me llegó a pegar un puñetazo en la nariz cuando le dije que su pelo era muy alborotado, ella se llama Rose Weasley. Todos me han caído muy bien, y nuestro jefe de casa es un excelente mago, el profesor Longbottom. Es cierto que tu con el eran compañero del colegio, ¿acaso eran amigos?_

_Se despide tu hijo favorito_

_Scorpius Lucius Malfoy_

_Dicho esto releí la carta una y mil veces intentando creer que esto no era cierto, pero algo estaba claro… tuve que haber cometido pecados muy grandes… tuve que haber hecho mucho daño, para que la expiación fuera de este modo… _

_**En este fic quise poner un nuevo modo de narración, utilizando en su gran mayoría el narrador protagonista (Draco de mi alma) lo cual esta en cursiva y en algunas partes mi un narrador Omnisciente, espero les guste.**_

_**Tuve que agregarle un toque de chiste a este fic, siempre he pensado en que cara pondría Draco si se enterase q su Scorpius es amigo de Albus, le gusta Rose y si su profesor favorito fuera Longbottom, así que cumplí todos mis deseos en este fic.**_

_**Cualquier critica, comentario, agarrón de trasero a Draco o lo que sea, háganlo por Review… yaaa? Si lo hacen me harán ser feliz, y si soy feliz me pongo creativa, si me pongo creativa, escribo mas y si escribo mas, pido mas reviews…. Cachan?**_

_**Marauders G.W**_


End file.
